Sentimientos
by Akane-chan17
Summary: Los sentimientos entre Okuda Manami y Koro-sensei nacen y crecen a lo largo de 10 años hasta que finalmente, ante la presencia de una nueva clase E, se culminan ... una pareja rara, lo sé, pero denle una oportunidad ;)
1. Sentimientos

**Es un ship súper raro pero yo sé que les va a gustar (bueno, no lo sé pero espero que sea así :P)… denle una oportunidad por favor ;)…**

 **Adevertencia: Spoiler… me baso en los últimos caps del manga para escribir esto ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu son propiedad de Matsui-sensei, yo solo escribo mis historias basándome en ellos…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sentimientos**

 **.**

 **.**

Seguramente estos sentimientos están alojados en mí desde el primer momento. Desde que se dio cuenta de mi existencia y me reconoció. Seguramente… pero… pero… ¿cómo iba a darme cuenta?, la gente no acostumbra considerar que alberga en su interior este tipo de sentimientos hacia alguien que, como mínimo, no vea medianamente humano. Él no estaba ni cerca de parecer humano cuando todo esto comenzó. Al principio me había engañado, pero gracias a eso me hizo ver mis fortalezas y mis debilidades. Me apoyó en todo momento para superarme a mí misma. Su presencia siempre me había hecho sentir nerviosa y segura a la vez. Quedar a solas con él siempre había provocado que mi corazón latiera rápidamente y sus palabras siempre provocaban que un sentimiento cálido se alojara en mi pecho.

A pesar de ello, en ningún momento llegó cruzar por mi cabeza la idea de que estos sentimientos fueran algo más que simple admiración, respeto y agradecimiento, en ningún momento creí haberme enamorado de esas dulces palabras de aliento ni de su grata compañía. Al menos no hasta que lo vi como un humano. Cuando lo vi de esa manera por primera vez fue, también, la primera vez que consideré que mis sentimientos implicaran algo más fuerte hacia esa persona. Cuando volvió a ser humano, junto con las dudas, vinieron nuevas sensaciones. Los nervios en su presencia se volvieron más fuertes, los sonrojos más recurrentes, y mi corazón amenazaba con salírseme del pecho. Podía quedarme horas viendo su amable y bello rostro sin cansarme ni poner atención a nada más. Y, finalmente, Akabane Karma había abandonado mis pensamientos.

No fui capaz de reconocer mis verdaderos sentimientos sino hasta que salimos de la secundaria. Koro-sensei había continuado con su carrera como profesor de la clase 3-E de Kunugigaoka y había cambiado su nombre por Shinjirou Koutaro. Si la clase 3-E bien seguía siendo marginada, ya no existía con el mismo propósito, ahora a ella eran canalizados los alumnos con fuertes problemas de algún tipo, desde escolares hasta sociales, para que Koro-sensei les diera el "empujoncito" que necesitaban.

Pasé toda mi vida preparatoriana lamentándome el no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad por él. Cuando iba a entrar a la universidad me sentía muy nerviosa por el examen de ingreso, me encontré con Kayano un par de semanas antes y ella me dijo: "Ve a ver a nii-san, está libre después de clases, estoy segura de que él te puede ayudar a tranquilizarte". Así fue que tomé el valor para ir a visitarlo. El camino hacia mi viejo salón de clases me hizo llenarme de nostalgia. Cuando llegue a la cima y lo vi, ahí, de pie ante el pizarrón, dando clases extra a un par de alumnos, recordé porque era que lo quería tanto. Cuando le expliqué mi situación, temblando de pies a cabeza por el nerviosismo que me provocaba su cercanía, me propuso, con sus siempre tan amables palabras y su sonrisa tan cálida, ayudarme con mis estudios durante esas dos semanas que tenía. Me sentía caminar sobre nubes. Él y yo, solos, hasta altas horas de la noche, estudiando arduamente, no creí que hubiera algo mejor que eso. Un día antes del examen, cuando llegue a mi última clase, él me estaba esperando al pie de la montaña, al lado de su carro. Me llevó a tomar un café. "Tienes que relajarte un poco para estar en forma durante el examen", me dijo antes de invitarme a subir a su coche. Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. El olor a caramelo dentro del coche, el dulce sabor del café con chocolate, la suave colonia de mi antiguo profesor, su voz, sus gestos, sus sonrisas… _él_. Él y su atención era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Después de eso tomé una resolución. Quería estar a su lado lo que me restaba de vida. Me di el firme propósito de llegar a donde él estaba, de estar a su altura para poder caminar juntos por el mismo sendero. Terminé la universidad en un año menos de lo que debía, me gradué como la mejor licenciada en química tanto de la generación con la que entré como de la generación con la que salí. Nunca he sido buena expresando mis sentimientos, me esfuerzo mucho en ellos pero no me es nada fácil. Aun así estoy segura de que si sigo estando a su lado algún día podré decirle lo que siento y podré conseguir que algún día me corresponda.

Ahora camino nuevamente por el sendero de la montaña, entre los árboles que antaño me guiaban hacia mi salón de clases del asesinato en el que nadie murió. Estoy vestida con traje sastre y una densa trenza que resbala por mi espalda. No llevo nada de maquillaje, eso no es lo mío. Entró al edificio y me paro ante la puerta del salón. Tomo aire antes de llamar con los nudillos. La persona a la que tanto amo es quien me recibe con una sonrisa cuando la puerta es abierta. Entró al salón sintiéndome un poco nerviosa ante la mirada de todos los alumnos. Escribo mi nombre en el pizarrón y hago una reverencia a la clase.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Okuda Manami, soy la nueva asistente de Koro-sensei. Cuiden de mi por favor.

—Ella fue una de mis primeras alumnas y le tengo mucho aprecio. Es una mujer extraordinaria. Sean amables con ella, por favor, estoy seguro de que se llevaran muy bien—Koro-sensei pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me dedico una de esas sonrisas suyas—. Okaerinasai, Manami-chan.

—Tadaima, Koro-sensi.

A cada paso que doy me siento más cerca de él. Sin duda alguna _asesinaré_ al corazón de Koro-sensei, es el cobro por haber _asesinado_ al mío. Y todo ocurrirá aquí, en este salón de clases que vio nacer a la persona que soy ahora y que vio nacer estos hermosos sentimientos. Sin lugar a dudas, lograré mi objetivo.

.

.

 **Eso es todo… no se ustedes, pero cuando una amiga (Morgane D. Yeena) me dijo de esta pareja no pude evitar pensar en ella todo el tiempo y terminé por escribir esto. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado ;)… Dejen sus reviews por favor, son alimento para el alma de un escritor (no exagero)… nos estamos leyendo… matta nee!**


	2. Me recuerdas un poco a ella

**.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **¿Y si te digo que me recuerdas un poco a ella?**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Me creerías si te digo que me recuerdas un poco a ella?, solo un poco, después de todo tú eres tú y ella es ella. Pero es que veo en ti aquella singular torpeza y aquel incondicional esfuerzo que Aguri tenía al enseñar. Me siento en el escritorio y observo, con una sonrisa en los labios, como tratas de explicarles a los chicos del grupo de asesorías el último tema de química. Al final salen todos juntos del salón y regresan al poco con unas cajas que tienen las cosas del laboratorio.

—Lo entenderán mejor si lo ven con sus propios ojos—les dices con tu voz tan dulce mientras enciendes el mechero y les das instrucciones de que tienen que hacer.

Los chicos parecen divertirse y tú también. Me alegra ver a mis estudiantes mostrando sonrisas tan radiantes, tanto a los de ahora como los de antes. Ustedes siempre han sido, son y serán mis queridos estudiantes.

Me alegra que aún no te hayas dado cuenta de que lo tome, pero tengo tu cuaderno de notas y lo estoy leyendo a la par que los veo jugar con los cristales que se formaron en la tapa de aquel frasco. Los estudiantes exclaman asombrados y tú muestras una sonrisa de satisfacción por un trabajo bien logrado. Tienes notas muy singulares en esta libreta, supongo que las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar. Venenos. Tu libreta es un recetario de venenos propios y, por lo que puedo observar, estás cerca de encontrar el veneno que pudiera haberme matado en aquel entonces.

—Observen esta propiedad…—les digo poniéndome de pie y dejando la libreta a un lado para acercándome a ustedes y mostrarles algo curioso. Mi inclinó sobre ti para tomar la tapa con los cristales me lleno con tu aroma a antiséptico y pergamino. Hueles a libros y laboratorios, hueles como la ciencia a la que tanto amas.

Después de un rato los chicos se van y tú y yo nos quedamos a solas en la sala de maestros. El ambiente entre los dos es agradable y sencillo. Hacer exámenes individuales no es tan sencillo ahora que no los puedo hacer a mach 20 pero contigo apoyándome con las pruebas de ciencias todo es más simple. Sin darnos cuenta, envueltos en la tranquila atmosfera, la noche nos alcanza y ya es jora de retirarnos de vuelta a nuestras casas.

Es muy tarde y no son horas para que una señorita ande a solas por la calle. Aunque sé que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte sola, prefiero ahorrarme preocupaciones y te invito a llevarte en mi coche. Por alguna razón te pones nerviosa y comienzas a tartamudear pero al final aceptas y te subes al auto. Puedo sentir tu latente nerviosismo, es tan evidente que no tengo que hacer mayor observación que ver como tus hombros comienzan a temblar. Finjo ignorancia y comienzo una plática para distraerte hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Comento sobre tu libreta de venenos y parece dar resultado pues te sueltas a hablar de los avances que has tenido en el proceso de encontrar aquel veneno para mí. Suenas orgullosa al comentar como tuviste que estudiar a fondo la composición del material antisensei y unas muestras de tentáculos que te robaste de los incidentes con Itona y con Kayano.

Finalmente llegamos a la zona de departamentos donde vives y bajas del carro torpemente antes de volverte a verme y despedirme con una sonrisa. Siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa, pero ahora que ya eres una mujer adulta tiene un encanto particular del que sé no te has percatado. Me quedo estacionado hasta estar seguro que has entrado en tu departamento a salvo. Aun puedo sentir las conciencias acechantes y peligrosas de algunos maleantes que te miraban atentamente cuando bajaste del coche.

¿Qué dirías si te digo que me recuerdas un poco a ella?, tan inocentes y despistadas que no se dan cuenta de la manera en que otros hombros las miran cuando van por la calle. Tienes una figura bonita y discreta pero no por eso menos atrayente y una sonrisa radiante y angelical que es difícil pasar por alto. Eres una chica guapa, tengo que admitirlo, aunque tú misma pareces negarte a creer que eso es verdad.

Por la mañana llegas a la escuela más temprano que lo usual y te dirigen al salón de clases. No te das cuenta de que te observo mientras caminas en silencio hasta el que antaño fue tu asiento y te dejas car en el mirando al redor. Miras de reojo, como lo hacías todas las clases, al lugar que era de Karma y te hechas a reír como si te burlaras de tú antiguo amor por aquel chico. Después posas la mirada al frente del salón y sonríes soñadora.

—Ya casi—dices con una mirada soñadora—, ya casi te alcanzo…

Y entonces la opresión en mi pecho me hace darme cuenta de algo.

¿Te he dicho que me recuerdas un poco a Aguri?, después de todo solo he amado a dos mujeres en mi vida. A ella no pude salvarla de la muerte y después estas tú, suspirando soñadora por un chico que jamás te volverá a ver porque ya tiene a alguien más


End file.
